Naughty Tae
by Clou3elf
Summary: Taehyung pergi ke bar bersama para Jalang Squad nya. Bersenang senang disana sebelum kemudian menghabiskan malam panas bersama seorang DJ terkenal, Jungkook/Ini akan jadi kumpulan Rate M KookV/Its KookV/DLDR
1. Chapter 1

Naughty

Author : Clou3elf

Main Cast : Jeon Jungkook x Kim Taehyung

Genre : Romance

Rate : M

Warning : BxB, PWP, Top!Kook,

Disclaimer : Plot ini milik saya dan saya harap cast-nya juga.

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

Siapa yang tak kenal Jeon Jungkook? Pengusaha yang sudah sangat sukses diusia muda, 25 tahun. Tampan, atletis, cool, kaya, multitalent dan fashionable. Itu adalah sedikit gambaran tentang sosok presdir kita ini.

Sempurna bukan? Siapa yang berani menolak pesonanya?

"Sayang..kau dimana?" suara serak khas bangun tidur Jeon Jungkook terdengar di pagi hari.

Apa katanya? Sayang?

Yeah presdir kita ini sudah memiliki istri yang sangat dicintainya. Jadi siapapun yang menginginkannya, silahkan gigit jari.

"Di dapur Kookie" jangan heran jika mendengar suara bass seorang namja di sekitar Jeon Jungkook. Itu 'istri'nya.

Mendengar itu Jungkook langsung melompat dari ranjang dan menuju dapur. Begitu melihat sosok istrinya sedang sibuk memasak di dapur, Jungkook mengeluarkan cengirannya.

Uhh~ istrinya itu seksi sekali asal kalian tau. Lihat saja, celana pendek di atas lutut dan kaos putih kebesaran -itu punya Jungkook sebenarnya-. Ah jangan lupa apron merah yang bertengger di tubuh rampingnya.

Grep~

"Kenapa meninggalkanku heum?" bisik Jungkook.

"Jangan mulai. Jarak dapur dan kamar itu dekat" ketus Kim Taehyung, atau sekarang Jeon Taehyung. Istri Jungkook sejak 2 tahun lalu.

Jungkook tertawa, "Kau tau kan, tiap aku bangun tidur lalu tak menemukanmu di sampingku rasanya hampa"

"Ini masih pagi jadi simpan gombalanmu itu" Taehyung berbalik lalu menatap Jungkook penuh sayang. "Kau masih demam?"

"Siapa yang demam?" tanya Jungkook bingung.

"Kau bodoh. Semalam setelah mandi kau langsung tidur lalu jam 1 malam badanmu panas" jelas Taehyung.

Taehyung menempelkan punggung tangannya di kening Jungkook. Berusaha mengukur suhu suaminya itu. Setelahnya dia menghela nafas lega.

"Syukurlah suhu tubuhmu normal. Aku khawatir sekali saat kau demam"

"Apa itu artinya kau tidak tidur karena merawatku?" tangan Jungkook mengelus pipi Taehyung dengan lembut.

"Aku tidur"

"Bohong. Kau tidak bisa membohongiku dengan kantung mata ini sayang"

"Kau juga. Istirahatlah seharian ini Jungkookie. Cuti kerja sehari untuk istirahat tak akan membuatmu bangkrut" Taehyung rasanya ingin menangis melihat wajah Jungkook yang luar biasa lelah itu. Apa menanggung puluhan ribu karyawan itu memang sangat melelahkan?

"Hari ini ada meeting penting Taehyungie. Aku harus hadir untuk memastikan proyek itu jadi milikku"

"Dasar keras kepala" gerutu Taehyung. "Tapi janji padaku kau akan memperhatikan kesehatanmu"

Jungkook tertawa saat melihat Taehyung mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya. Sungguh, sebenarnya siapa yang lebih tua disini? Kenapa rasanya terbalik?

"Baiklah presdir Jeon, segera mandi lalu sarapan"

"Ayay nyonya Jeon" Jungkook mencuri ciuman di bibir Taehyung sebelum akhirnya melesat menuju kamar mandi.

"Hah~ dasar Jeon Jungkook. Membuat khawatir saja" gerutunya. "Baiklah~ tunggu kejutan saat kau pulang kerja nanti sayang"

Untung saja Jeon Jungkook tak melihat raut seksi istrinya itu. Coba saja presdir itu melihatnya, bisa dipastikan dia akan terlambat meeting.

.

.

Naughty

.

.

Jungkook pulang ke apartemen yang dihuninya bersama sang istri tepat pukul 11 malam. Raut wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah. Tentu saja dia sangat lelah. Mengurusi perusahaan yang memiliki 3 cabang dengan puluhan ribu karyawan membuatnya harus berpikir ekstra.

"Eh? Apa Taehyungie lupa mengunci pintu?" gumamnya begitu mendapati pintu apartemen tak terkunci.

Tak ingin berdebat dengan pikirannya, Jungkook langsung memasuki apartemennya. Satu kata. Gelap. Ini sedikit aneh tapi Jungkook memilih mengabaikannya, lagi.

"Aku pulang" ucapnya setelah melepas sepatu pantopel yang seharian ini membungkus kakinya.

Namja berusia 25 tahun itu mulai memasuki kamarnya. Tak sabar untuk tidur dan memeluk sang istri tercinta. Dan keinginannya itu menguap begitu saja saat memasuki kamar.

Di dalam kamar yang sedikit remang itu, Jeon Taehyung sedang berbaring menyamping sambil menyangga kepalanya menggunakan tangan kanannya. Tatapan namja itu tampak seperti, ah bukan, itu memang tatapan yang menggodanya.

"Sa-"

"Diam disitu" ucap Taehyung memotong ucapan Jungkook.

Jungkook menurut karena sejujurnya dia tak tau harus melakukan apa. Terlalu terkejut. Sedangkan Taehyung beringsut turun dari ranjang yang sudah dihias sedemikian rupa itu. Ugh, cara Taehyung turun saja sudah membuat Jungkook panas.

Mata Jungkook membulat begitu melihat apa yang dipakai Taehyung. Dress merah yang pendek dan bertali kecil di pundak. Bahkan dress itu hanya menutupi sebagian kecil paha mulus Taehyung. Hampir sebagian besar tubuh mulus Taehyung terekspos. Mulai dari pundak, lengan, kaki jenjangnya.

Dan apa itu? Taehyung mengenakan bando bertelinga kelinci dan sedikit memoles make up tipis di wajah cantiknya. Jungkook rasanya sesak nafas.

Taehyung mendekat. Langkahnya saja bak seorang penggoda ulung. Kemana Jeon Taehyung yang menggemaskan dan aneh itu? Kenapa jadi tampak begitu imut, cantik dan seksi begini.

"Tt-Tae"

Taehyung memegang dasi yang masih dipakai Jungkook. Melepas dasi itu dengan gerakan perlahan yang sialnya terlihat sangat seksi bagi Jungkook. Jangan lupa tatapan mata Taehyung yang sangat seduktif itu. Jungkook mendekatkan wajahnya hendak mencium bibir merah itu.

"Biar kuletakkan barang-barangmu dulu. Dan kau~ tetap disini~" entah ini telinga Jungkook yang bermasalah atau apa, suara Taehyung terdengar seperti sedikit mendesah.

Taehyung berjalan mundur sambil membawa jas, dasi, dan tas kantor Jungkook. Tatapannya masih mengunci pandangan Jungkook. Dengan sengaja Taehyung menggigit sudut bibir bawahnya. Taehyung juga tak lupa memasang ekspresi yang membuat libido Jungkook melonjak drastis.

Taehyung benar-benar nakal. Nafas Jungkook memberat dibuatnya. Persetan dengan rasa lelahnya. Ada mangsa yang menarik perhatiannya, tak mungkin Jungkook melepasnya begitu saja kan?

Begitu Taehyung berbalik untuk meletakkan barang-barang Jungkook, sang presdir pun langsung melangkah cepat menghampiri si penggoda. Dia sudah tak tahan.

Sret~

Bug!

Chu~

Jungkook membalikkan tubuh Taehyung lalu menyudutkan di dinding dan menciumnya rakus. Namja yang lebih tinggi menghisap bibir atas dan bawah Taehyung. Sementara kedua tangannya bertautan dengan kedua tangan Taehyung di sisi kanan kiri kepala sang istri.

Lidah Jungkook mulai mengusap permukaan bibir bawah Taehyung. Tanpa diminta lagi, Taehyung sudah membuka mulutnya untuk akses lidah Jungkook. Lidah lihai itu langsung mengobrak-abrik isi mulut Taehyung. Mengabsen satu persatu gigi putih itu sebelum akhirnya mengajak lidah sang istri untuk bertarung.

Suara kecipak saliva menjadi backsound kegiatan mereka. Keduanya sama-sama rakus. Tak ada yang mau mengalah walaupun sudah jelas Jungkook-lah pemenangnya.

"Ugghhhh~ ...mnhhh~" Taehyung mendesah saat lidah Jungkook menggelitik langit-langit mulutnya.

Tangan kiri Jungkook merambat turun lalu bertengger di pinggang ramping Taehyung. Mengelusnya perlahan hingga membuat Taehyung menggeliat tak nyaman. Taehyung memeluk leher Jungkook dengan tangannya yang bebas.

"Apa kau sadar dengan yang kau lakukan?"

"Tentu saja aku sadar" Taehyung menyeringai kecil.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu?"

"Aku hanya ingin membuat suamiku rileks. Apa itu salah? Apa kau tidak menyukainya?" Tanya Taehyung beruntun. Ah jangan lupa tatapan yang dibuat sepolos mungkin itu.

Giliran Jungkook yang menyeringai, "Well, terima kasih atas usahamu sayang. Tapi~ setelah ini aku tak akan membiarkanmu tidur nyenyak"

Taehyung mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Jungkook sembari merapatkan tubuhnya, "Lakukan apapun yang kau mau, Young Master~" bisiknya sensual.

Hup!

Chu~

Taehyung melompat dalam gendongan Jungkook. Jungkook sendiri dengan sigap menggendong dan mencium bibir Taehyung. Beruntung Jungkook itu kuat, jadi dia bisa menggendong Taehyung sambil berciuman walaupun baru pulang kerja.

Bibir Jungkook berpindah ke leher jenjang Taehyung. Memberi kecupan, lumatan dan sedikit gigitan. Membuat tanda merah yang dipastikan tak akan hilang dalam kurun waktu seminggu.

Karena tak tahan, Taehyung pun mendongak, "Agghhh~ uuhhh~ kookkkhhh~" desahnya.

Jungkook merebahkan Taehyung dengan lembut di atas tempat tidur. Tanpa melepas tautan bibirnya dengan leher Taehyung. Kedua tangan Taehyung hanya bisa meremas dan mengacak surai hitam Jungkook sebagai pengalihan.

"Jungkooookkkkhh~…engghh~"

Jungkook menurunkan tali dress merah yang dipakai Taehyung dengan perlahan. Sebenarnya dia sangat tak tahan, tapi sedikit bermain dengan istrinya apa salahnya?

"Agghh~"

Jungkook langsung melumat puting kanan Taehyung dengan rakus. Sementara puting kiri istrinya menjadi sasaran tangannya. Sementara tangan Jungkook yang lain mengelus paha dalam Taehyung.

Dirangsang sedemikian rupa tentu saja membuat Taehyung kelabakan. Secara reflek kakinya menjepit tangan Jungkook di pahanya. Dan tangannya menahan kepala Jungkook agar tetap pada kegiatannya.

"Ngghh~…ouhh~…hngghh~~" Taehyung tak berhenti mendesah.

Matanya terbuka sesekali tertutup menikmati perbuatan Jungkook. Wajahnya sudah sangat merah. Pendingin ruangan di kamar mereka pun tak berfungsi karena nyatanya kegiatan mereka jauh lebih panas.

Ciuman Jungkook turun menyusuri sekujur tubuh mulus tanpa cacat itu. Membuat si pemilik tubuh menggeliat kepanasan. Jungkook tau kalau Taehyung ingin dia menyentuh little Taetae-nya. Tapi sayangnya Jungkook ingin sedikit menggoda pendamping hidupnya itu.

Jungkook menyingkap bagian bawah dress Taehyung. Bibirnya tersenyum geli begitu tau ternyata Taehyung tak mengenakan apapun di balik dress sexy itu. Junior sang istri sudah mengacung tegak dan mengeluarkan cairan precum.

"Ahh~" Taehyung sontak mendesah keras begitu Jungkook memasukkan lidahnya di lubang kenikmatan Taehyung.

Slurrpp

Slurrpp

"Jung~ kookkhhh~...jangannhh menggodakuuuhhh~"

"Aku tak menggodamu sayang. Kau yang sedari menggodaku" balas Jungkook.

"Ka-kau..AKH~" Taehyung memekik keras karena Jungkook dengan jahilnya menyentil ujung juniornya.

Jungkook bangkit dari posisinya dan bertumpu pada kedua lututnya di atas tempat tidur. Taehyung terlihat sangat seksi.

Kedua tangan yang terkulai pasrah di kedua sisi kepalanya. Dress yang tersingkap dimana-mana. Peluh yang mengucur dan junior yang mengacung. Jangan lupakan ekspresi yang membuat Jungkook tak sabar menyetubuhinya seharian.

Jungkook menindih tubuh kurus Taehyung. Tentu saja disangga dengan lengannya. Tangannya merapikan poni berantakan Taehyung. Diperlakukan seperti itu membuat Taehyung membuka matanya. Tatapan yang super lembut didapatkannya saat memandang wajah tampan sang suami.

"Aku mencintaimu. Sangat. Sampai rasanya seluruh hidupku sangat bergantung padamu" suara berat Jungkook membuat tulang-tulang Taehyung serasa meleleh.

"Aku juga Jungkookie. Sangat mencintaimu sampai rasanya sesak"

Pandangan mereka bertemu. Jungkook bersumpah dia sangat mencintai namja yang sudah selama 4 tahun bersamanya itu. Sejak mereka menjalin hubungan hingga sampai ke pernikahan bahkan sampai kapanpun, Jungkook takkan rela melepaskan Taehyung. Begitu pun Taehyung, dia rela pergi kemanapun asal itu disisi Jungkook.

"Aannhhh~" Taehyung sontak mendesah saat junior Jungkook menggesek miliknya.

"Kau tak berpikir kita selesai kan sayang" Jungkook menyeringai.

"Ugghh~ kaauuhh..uuhh~ meehh..nyebal-kannhhh" ucap Taehyung susah payah.

"Aku masuk ne hyung" ucap Jungkook.

"Tu-tung-ARGH!" Taehyung menjerit saat Jungkook mulai memasukkan juniornya ke dalam lubang ketatnya. Sejujurnya Taehyung tak tau kapan Jungkook melepas pakaiannya.

"Tahan sedikit" Jungkook sibuk menciumi wajah manis Taehyung sembari mendorong pinggulnya masuk. Tangannya pun mulai memainkan junior Taehyung-nya dan sedikit menggelitik twins ball namja itu.

Jleb~

"AH~~" rupanya ujung junior Jungkook menumbuk tepat titik kenikmatan Taehyung hingga membuat namja itu mendesah keras.

"Rileks sayang~" bisik Jungkook kemudian melumat bibir itu dengan rakus.

"Mmpphhh~ mmhhh~" deru nafas Taehyung berlomba dengan desahannya saat badannya terlonjak karena gerakan Jungkook yang menumbuk titik kenikmatannya berulang kali.

Jungkook semakin mempercepat gerakannya saat cairan cum Taehyung mulai keluar. Dan akhirnya cairan itu keluar membasahi bagian depan tubuh Jungkook. Jungkook memperlambat tempo tusukannya. Membiarkan Taehyung menikmati masa orgasmenya.

Tangan kanan Jungkook kembali mengocok junior Taehyung. Membuat benda itu kembali menegang. Dan membuat Jeon -Kim- Taehyung kembali mendesah.

"Mmhhh~ ahhh~ ahhh! Uuuhhh~"

Semakin cepat tusukan Jungkook maka semakin keras pula desahan Taehyung.

Jungkook menarik tubuh Taehyung agar berada di pangkuannya. Taehyung yang mengerti pun langsung memegang kedua pundak kokoh Jungkook. Sementara kedua tangan Jungkook menahan punggung Taehyung.

Taehyung mulai menaik turunkan tubuhnya dengan cepat. Kepalanya mendongak. Kesempatan itu tentu saja digunakan Jungkook dengan baik. Diciumi dan dilumatinya leher jenjang Taehyung yang sudah penuh kissmark itu.

"Ahhhh ahhh ahhhh~"

"Kau..ugh..sempit sayang" nafas Jungkook tak kalah memburunya dengan nafas Taehyung.

Bibir Jungkook turun menuju nipple Taehyung. Meniup-niup pelan sebelum kemudian menghisapnya kuat-kuat.

"Hisappphhh~ uuhhh" racau Taehyung.

Suara kulit yang beradu, kecipak saliva Jungkook dan desahan Taehyung adalah melodi yang mengiringi kegiatan panas mereka. Hingga akhirnya...

"Jungkookkkhh~ akuuhh"

"Bersamah hyung ahh"

Cairan mereka menyembur bersamaan. Cairan Jungkook masuk ke dalam tubuh Taehyung sementara cairan Taehyung mengenai tangan Jungkook.

Tanpa ragu Jungkook menjilat cairan putih itu. Kepala Taehyung sudah terkulai di pundaknya.

"Pulihkan tenagamu karena ini belum selesai sayang"

Satu menit...

Dua menit...

"MWO?! A-Ahhh~" perkataan Taehyung tak terselesaikan karena Jungkook kembali bergerak di dalam Taehyung.

.

.

Naughty

.

.

Mereka baru berhenti sekitar 2 jam lalu tepatnya pukul 4 tadi. Itu pun karena Taehyung sudah merengek kelelahan dan sedikit ancaman akan selingkuh dengan Seokjin. Jungkook menurut tapi bukan karena ancaman Taehyung karena demi apapun ancaman itu tak berefek sama sekali. Jungkook hanya tak ingin Taehyung sakit.

Jungkook hanya memandang wajah damai Taehyung saat tidur. Percayalah, melihat orang yang kau cintai tertidur dengan damai itu membuat semua rasa lelahmu terbayar tuntas. Karena Jungkook merasakan hal itu. Jungkook rela bekerja siang malam tanpa henti jika bayarannya adalah wajah damai Taehyung dan senyum kotak favoritnya.

Well, Jungkook juga tak menolak jika diberi hal seperti tadi. Anggap saja itu bonus.

"Unghh~ kau tidak tidur Jungkookie?" tanya Taehyung tanpa membuka matanya.

Jungkook tertawa perlahan, "Darimana kau tau aku belum tidur?"

"Tanganmu sedari tadi tak berhenti mengelus kepalaku dan tak ada pelukanmu" jawaban polos Taehyung membuat Jungkook tak tahan untuk menggigit kecil ujung hidung mancung itu.

"Sakit Jungkook" perlahan Taehyung membuka matanya kesal.

"Siapa suruh membuatku gemas" ucap Jungkook lalu mencium pipi Taehyung.

"Itu bukan salahku" Taehyung merapatkan tubuhnya pada Jungkook. "Kurasa aku harus mandi"

"Nanti saja sayang. Sekarang kita harus tidur"

"Kau yang harus tidur. Bekerja seharian tapi malah menyetubuhiku semalaman"

"Kau terlalu menggoda untuk diabaikan honey"

"Kau yang terlalu mesum. Tadinya kuprediksi hanya satu ronde dan berakhir pukul 1 malam untuk membuatmu rileks tapi ternyata kau terus menghajarku sampai pukul 4" protes Taehyung.

"Baiklah-baiklah maafkan aku. Kau tau kan kalau seminggu ini aku harus lembur sampai jam 11 malam, jadi..libido-ku melonjak begitu saja melihatmu memakai pakaian itu" Jungkook membela diri.

"Mimpi apa aku mempunyai suami kelebihan hormon sepertimu" gerutu Taehyung.

Jungkook hanya tertawa. Baiklah Jungkook akui kalau dia itu mesum. Tapi selama mereka belum menikah, Jungkook sama sekali belum pernah melakukan hal yang lebih dari french kiss. Sebisa mungkin ditahannya keinginan untuk merenggut kesucian Taehyung. Jungkook tak ingin memaksa Taehyung karena namja itu pun punya komitmen untuk melepas kesuciannya setelah menikah nanti.

Well, Jungkook menghargai itu. Dan karena dia mencintai Kim Taehyung setulusnya, Jungkook menunggu sampai Taehyung siap. Makanya begitu mereka sudah menikah, Jungkook tak lagi menahan dirinya. Toh Taehyung juga tak keberatan.

"Jja sebaiknya kita tidur"

"Kau harus ambil cuti untuk hari ini!" ucap Taehyung tajam.

"Iya sayang"

"Jangan membohongiku dan menyelinap bekerja!"

"Iya sayang"

"Jangan pikirkan pekerjaan se-"

Chu~

Jungkook melumat bibir Taehyung sejenak untuk membuatnya diam, "Sudah? Hari ini aku seharian di rumah. Seharian memelukmu. Sekarang ayo tidur"

Taehyung tersenyum puas lalu merapatkan tubuhnya. Jungkook dengan senang hati memeluk pinggang ramping itu. Sementara tangan satunya dijadikan bantal oleh Taehyung.

"Jeon Jungkook tanganmu" sentak Taehyung begitu tangan nakal Jungkook merambat ke pantatnya.

"Oh? Sedikit saja ne"

"Tidak!"

"Hanya menempel"

"Tidak"

"Ka-"

"Jungkook! Tidur!" perintah mutlak dari nyonya Jeon.

Jungkook terkekeh geli. Puas rasanya menggoda Taehyung sampai telinganya memerah.

"Jaljayo hyungie baby"

"Jaljayo Jungkookie"

Kecupan panjang Jungkook di kening Taehyung menjadi pengantar tidur bagi keduanya. Disaat orang lain bangun dari tidurnya, pasangan Jeon ini malah baru mulai tidur. Biarlah. Asalkan suara-suara semalam tak terdengar.

.

.

.

END

Gimana? Saya yakin pasti ngga hot xD..

Well, ini cuman sebatas pengujian kemampuan (?) karena saya udh lama ngga bikin beginian xD

Tengkyu yg udah sempet mampir #kisseu

Big love, clou3elf


	2. Jalang Squad

Jalang Squad

.

.

Jeon Jungkook x Kim Taehyung

.  
Suara musik beat dari sebuah klub malam yang cukup ramai menjadi peneman gerombolan wanita berdada besar. Oh, tidak, ada satu pria disitu. Pria yang tak kalah seksi dan panas dari tiga wanita yang bersamanya.

Jika tiga wanita berdada besar itu mengenakan pakaian mini yang menonjolkan belahan dada mereka yang dalam, maka pria ini memakai kemeja putih sangat tipis dan transparan. Sekilas menampilkan lekuk tubuh yang tak kalah menggoda.

"Kenapa kalian suka sekali menyeretku kemari?" protes si pria.

"Salahkan Jessie yang menyuruhku menyeretmu" ucap salah seorang wanita dengan kulit kecoklatan.

"Sudahlah. Kau yang paling sering protes tapi kau juga yang paling susah dibujuk pulang" cibir wanita bernama Jessie.

"Nikmati saja Tae" ucap si kulit tan.

Pemuda bernama Tae, Kim Taehyung, itu hanya mendengus kemudian menyesap vodka miliknya. Mengundang cibiran dari wanita yang paling tua.

Brak!

"Ya! Kau mengejutkanku!" Taehyung kembali mengomel saat seorang perempuan berwajah boneka tiba-tiba menggebrak meja dengan nafas terengah.

"Kau kenapa Hyuna-ah?"

"Sial! Ini memalukan" umpat wanita bernama Hyuna itu.

"Wae wae wae"

Hyuna memandang ketiga orang yang melihatnya penasaran. "Aku kelepasan"

"Kelepasan?"

"Aku cum di atas lantai dansa karena permainan tangan seseorang di dadaku. Ah! Dia juga melakukan fingering padaku! Bayangkan betapa malunya aku kelepasan disana! Sialan" Hyuna bercerita dengan wajah menggebu-gebu.

"Waw, noona. Kau gila" komentar Taehyung.

"Kali ini aku setuju dengan Tae. Kau, positif gila"

"Ayolah Hyorin, Tae. Siapa yang bisa menahan diri dari permainan tangan sehebat itu. Kalian kira aku sanggup?!" Hyuna mencoba membela diri.

Ketiga orang selain Hyuna terkekeh mendengar jawaban wanita yang berwajah imut ini. "Tapi aku rasa aku juga tak akan bisa menahan diri untuk tidak keluar di tempat itu" ucap Jessie setelahnya.

"Ah, Hyuna noona yang kutau bukan orang yang mudah terangsang hanya karena fingering"

"Nah uri Taetae sangat pintar. Bahkan tangannya masih begitu terasa di tubuhku. Sialan, aku perlu one night stand malam ini"

"Ya! Kau dua hari lalu baru saja melakukan sex bodoh"

Hyuna mencibir, "Sex apanya. Hanya sekedar bercumbu, bodoh"

Kim Hyuna, Kim Hyorin, Kim Taehyung dan Jessie adalah segerombol penggoda ulung yang terkenal di klub itu. Mereka penggoda yang pantang digoda.

Tapi, hampir setengah pengunjung disini, beserta pelayan dan bartender disini menyukai Kim Taehyung. Pemuda itu terlihat polos namun luar biasa seksi.

Jika pemuda itu sedang dalam mood yang bagus, dia akan melakukan striptease dan memberi sedikit sentuhan disana-sini. Memberi sekedar french kiss, hand job atau blow job yang kemudian ditinggalkan saat korbannya sedang dalam keadaan tegang mendekati klimaks.

"Kau tidak mau bermain Tae?"

Taehyung menggeleng, "Kulihat pengunjung disini membosankan semua. Ah, tapi mungkin sekedar dansa tak masalah"

"Kajja" Jessie menarik tangan Taehyung beserta Hyuna dan Hyorin. Membawa squad kesayangannya ke lantai dansa.

Begitu keempat orang itu bangkit, hampir setengah dari orang yang ada di lantai dansa memusatkan perhatian kepada mereka. Dalam sekejap mereka larut dalam alunan musik beat dari sang DJ. Bahkan Hyuna langsung melupakan rasa malunya tadi.

Beberapa kali orang datang dan memberi minuman pada Taehyung. Membuat namja manis itu sedikit kelabakan karena tak siap diberi minuman. Alhasil sebagian besar minuman yang diberikan padanya tumpah dan membasahi kemeja putihnya.

"Ahh~~"

Taehyung reflek mendesah saat seorang namja jangkung menyesap bagian depan bajunya yang basah. Orang itu juga memanfaatkan lidahnya untuk bermain di atas tonjolan cokelat di dada Taehyung yang menegang.

"Siaallhh~" Taehyung tak tau dia bisa sesensitif ini di putingnya. Hanya karena basah, putingnya jadi menegang. "AAAHHH~" suara Taehyung mendadak serak saat namja itu melingkarkan lengan di pinggang dan menggesekkan kedua kejantanan mereka.

"Kau sudah tegang sayang?" suara berat orang itu membuat Taehyung terkekeh ditengah desahannya. Dia kenal orang ini.

"Seojoon hyunghh~ kau..uhh"

Seojoon segera menarik tangan Taehyung menuju sofa biru yang terletak di pojok dengan penerangan remang-remang. Taehyung mendorong tubuh kekar namja di depannya dan duduk tepat di atas kejantanan Seojoon yang setengah tegang.

Tanpa aba-aba Taehyung langsung memagut bibir menggoda kakak kelasnya di universitas itu. Hal ini tentu saja tidak akan disia-siakan Seojoon. Dia membalas ciuman itu tak kalah bernafsunya.

Sembari berciuman, Taehyung menaik turunkan tubuhnya dengan irama pelan. Membuat kedua kejantanan mereka bertemu dengan telak. Menghantarkan rasa panas yang nikmat.

"Sial" umpat Seojoon. Dicengkeramnya pinggang Taehyung untuk mempercepat tempo pertemuan kedua kejantanan yang sudah menegang itu.

Taehyung mendongak dengan desahan keras. Rasanya luar biasa nikmat saat kedua kejantanan mereka yang masih terbungkus celana itu saling bertemu dengan keras. Seojoon memberi ciuman dan jilatan di leher Taehyung.

Namja asal Daegu itu berdiri di atas lututnya di sofa. Membuat dadanya menempel pada mulut Seojoon. Tangannya terulur ke belakang dan mulai mengocok kejantanan besar Seojoon tanpa melepas celana namja itu. Taehyung kembali mendesah saat Seojoon lagi-lagi mengerjai putingnya.

Tiba-tiba-

Sret!

Taehyung mundur dan menjauh dari Seojoon. Membuat namja di depannya memandangnya tajam. Sementara Taehyung tersenyum remeh.

"Kau tau aku bagaimana kan hyung" ucap Taehyung nyaris seperti desahan. Tangannya merapikan kemeja putihnya yang mulai lengket sembari sesekali menggoda Seojoon dengan menyentuh tubuhnya sendiri dan mendesah.

Kucing penggoda itu kembali ke lantai dansa. Dengan kejantanan yang masih setengah tegang. Matanya menyorot ke seluruh penjuru bar dan berhenti pada sang DJ yang menatapnya sambil menyeringai.

Taehyung menggigit sudut bibirnya sensual dengan kerlingan menggoda. Telunjuknya terangkat dan digigit dengan tatapan yang masih mengunci sang DJ.

Mata kucingnya melirik ke sekitar sebelum membuat bulatan dengan tangan di depan bibirnya dan menekan pipi dalamnya menggunakan lidah sembari menggerakkan bulatan tangan itu maju mundur.

Gesture khas blow job.

"Aku tunggu" bibir Taehyung membuat gerakan tanpa suara. Dan hanya ditanggapi senyuman remeh dari sang DJ bergigi kelinci.

.  
At other place

.  
"Hey, kau baru meremix ini?"

Sang DJ mengangguk kalem. "Tak buruk kan?"

"Ini keren men. Kau jenius"

Hanya seringaian yang menjadi balasan. Kemudian matanya melirik seseorang namja dengan kemeja putih transparan yang sedari tadi menggodanya. Membuat tubuhnya memanas kembali.

"Kita bertemu lagi kucing nakal"

Tubuhnya semakin memanas saat melihat aktivitas si nakal dengan namja lain. Nyaris saja dia tertawa saat melihat si nakal meninggalkan namja tadi dalam kondisi tegang.

"Sial aku juga tegang"

Dan kembali sang DJ dikejutkan saat melihat orang yang sedari tadi dia awasi menatap ke arahnya. Menggodanya tanpa ampun. Bahkan menawarkan blow job.

"Ah~ little Jeon, kau akan pulang ke 'rumahmu' malam ini"

.  
Tepat pukul 1 malam, sang DJ telah menyelesaikan tugasnya. Digantikan oleh orang lain. Namja tampan yang dikenal sebagai DJ JK itu melangkah dengan langkah pasti namun dengan wajah datar.

DJ asal Busan itu sepenuhnya mengabaikan godaan dari para pengunjung. Menolak dengan dingin saat ada tangan mulus yang menggerayanginya. Tugasnya hanya sebagai DJ, bukan pemuas.

Langkahnya terhenti saat seseorang mencegat langkahnya. Alisnya terangkat sebelah saat melihat siapa yang berani menahan langkahnya. Tangannya bersedekap kemudian balas memandang menggoda.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya.

Taehyung, si pencegah, kembali menggigit bibirnya sebelum berakhir menempelkan dirinya. Membuat pola abstrak di dada bidang orang di depannya.

"Kau mengabaikanku?" Taehyung berbisik pelan.

"Mengabaikan bagaimana?"

"Kau mengabaikan telponku, chat ku, dan kau tadi bahkan hanya mendiamkanku" rajuk Taehyung.

"Kau menelepon dan mengirim pesan padaku saat aku bersama kekasihku" sang DJ mencuri kecupan dari bibir Taehyung.

Taehyung tertawa mengejek kemudian mengalungkan tangannya ke leher namja di depannya. "Seorang Jeon Jungkook takut pada kekasihnya?"

Sang DJ, Jungkook, menyeringai kemudian memasang wajah menyesal, "Aku masih membutuhkannya untuk memuaskan nafsuku. Dan pesanmu membuatku hampir putus dengannya"

Taehyung geram lalu menarik kerah baju Jungkook. Membuat jarak wajah mereka sangat dekat. "Aku. Bisa. Memuaskanmu" ucapnya penuh penekanan. "Tinggalkan saja kekasihmu itu"

Jungkook memegang tangan Taehyung kemudian menarik tangan itu turun. Membuat pegangan Taehyung di kerah bajunya terlepas. "Tidak ada yang menjamin kebutuhan sex ku akan terpenuhi saat kami putus"

Taehyung tercengang saat Jungkook berjalan melewatinya. Matanya menyorot marah. Namun kemarahan itu mendadak sirna saat melihat tujuan Jungkook. Toilet.

"Aish! Dasar sialan" umpat Taehyung. "Kenapa dia suka sekali bermain hard to get huh"

Taehyung yang biasanya jual mahal, menggoda orang lain, berpose seksi di postingan instagram-nya, kini harus rela menurunkan harga diri demi mengejar dominasi DJ terkenal di bar ini, Jeon Jungkook. Taehyung jatuh pada pesona Jungkook saat pertama kali namja itu memperkosanya.

Ah, awalnya saja. Karena pada akhirnya malah Taehyung teramat sangat menikmati permainan Jungkook padanya. Jungkook adalah dewa sex-nya.

Tanpa peduli Jungkook sudah memiliki kekasih, Taehyung berusaha agar perhatian dan tubuh Jungkook selalu padanya. Apapun yang terjadi, Jungkook harus bersamanya.

.

Taehyung menyeret Jungkook begitu namja itu keluar dari toilet. Membawa namja kekar itu ke sudut gelap di belakang bar. Jungkook menyeringai tipis begitu menyadari Taehyung sungguh tak bisa menahan dirinya.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya kalem saat Taehyung dengan terburu-buru merobek pakaiannya. "Woo santai dear"

"Kau. Tidak boleh kemana-mana kecuali denganku"

Jungkook mendekatkan wajahnya hingga mulut mereka menempel. "Kau yakin dengan kalimatmu? Apa kau tak ingat bagaimana terakhir kali kita melakukannya?"

"Sangat ingat. Pertama kali kau memperkosaku, kedua kali kau menggagahiku, ketiga kali kau menghancurkan rektumku, bahkan sampai terakhir kali kau menyetubuhiku hingga dua hari tanpa jeda" Taehyung menyeringai. "Aku. Ingat. Sangat. Jelas"

Jungkook hendak meraup bibir menggoda Taehyung, namun si manis malah menahan dahi Jungkook. Hingga membuat si tampan menggeram jengkel.

"Aku tidak mau dicium. Bukankah kau tadi mengabaikanku?" Taehyung mencebikkan bibirnya. Terlihat menggemaskan.

Jungkook ingin menggigit bibir bawah merah itu. Namun sekali Taehyung malah menahan kepalanya. Membuat dirinya sungguh tidak sabar.

Taehyung cemberut menatap Jungkook. Tangannya mengelus dada telanjang namja di depannya. Merasakan betapa keras dan menggiurkannya dada Jungkook. Dan sekuat tenaga membuatnya menahan diri untuk tidak mengecupi dada bidang itu.

"Kenapa menahannya? Kau suka kan? Kau ingin menciuminya kan? Kau ingin memberi kissmark di setiap inchi kulitku kan?" Jungkook merasakan nafasnya memberat. Sial. Taehyung diam-diam menggesekkan tubuhnya tepat di selangkangan Jungkook.

"Aku ingin. Mengecupi dadamu, menjilat setiap inchi kulitmu, menyentuhnya dengan bebas. Tapi bukankah kau akan pergi ke tempat kekasihmu?" Taehyung sekali lagi menguji kesabaran Jungkook.

BUK!

"AAAHHH!" Taehyung menjerit sambil menarik kepala Jungkook mendekat padanya saat Jungkook dengan kurang ajarnya membenturkan kejantanan mereka dengan keras tanpa ampun.

"AH! Ah~~ JUNGKOOKKHHHH SSHHHH~"

"Malam ini. Apartemenku"

.

Jungkook dan Taehyung masuk dengan tergesa. Berciuman ribut hingga saling merobek pakaian. Ah, hanya Jungkook yang merobek pakaian Taehyung. Sedangkan Taehyung sibuk mengeratkan pelukan tangan dan lingkaran kakinya.

Jujur saja, itu membuat kejantanannya semakin terjepit dengan perut keras Jungkook. Dan semakin membuat Taehyung hilang akal.

Bruk!

Setelah mengunci pintu, Jungkook menjatuhkan tubuh Taehyung di atas ranjang empuknya. Benar-benar menjatuhkan karena tubuh kurus semampai Taehyung sampai terlonjak.

"Sekarang siapa yang tidak sabar huh?" Taehyung berbisik sambil menumpukan tubuh pada kedua tangannya di belakang. Bergeser mundur secara perlahan saat Jungkook mulai maju.

Jujur saja, Jungkook merasa Taehyung nakal sekali. Caranya bergeser mundur sangat menguji kesabaran. Taehyung mundur perlahan dengan tatapan mata yang seduktif dan wajah seksi menggoda. Belum lagi pakaian yang robek hingga menampilkan bahu dan dada mulusnya. Jangan lupakan celana pendek yang semakin terangkat dan menampilkan paha dalam Taehyung.

Tiap Jungkook maju, Taehyung bergeser mundur.

Sret!

"Ah!" Taehyung benar-benar terkejut saat Jungkook memegang kakinya dan menariknya hingga telentang. Jungkook mengurung Taehyung diantara kedua tangannya.

Dan sialnya, kucing nakal ini masih ingin bermain. Taehyung sedikit bangkit dari posisinya dan naik menuju headbed. Dengan sengaja menyentuhkan kakinya pada kejantanan Jungkook. Tipikal penggoda sekali.

Permainannya pun disambut. Jungkook dengan perlahan maju menuju Taehyung. Merangkak dan merendahkan dirinya saat melewati kejantanan Taehyung. Dengan sengaja menyeretkan dagunya pada kejantanan yang sudah tegang itu.

"Ngghhh~" secara reflek Taehyung berpegangan pada headbed di atas kepalanya. Memejamkan matanya dengan raut wajah penuh kenikmatan karena Jungkook yang masih asyik menyentuhkan dagunya pada kejantanan Taehyung.

Kemudian Jungkook menyeret lidahnya dari kejantanan Taehyung yang masih tertutup celana kemudian naik menuju perut, sedikit menggelitik pusar hingga Taehyung melenguh, kemudian naik ke dada. Lidah tajam Jungkook menyapa nipple pink Taehyung yang sudah mencuat tegang.

"Oh~ yeahhh~~ ssshhh~~" Taehyung terus merintih saat Jungkook mulai bermain dengan dadanya.

Mengecup, menjilat, sedikit menggigit, menyesap dan memberi kissmark di sekeliling kedua nipple Taehyung. Itu kegiatan yang dia lakukan sebelum akhirnya merangkak naik ke leher Taehyung. Menyembunyikan wajahnya disana sebelum kemudian menciumi dan menjilati leher Taehyung.

Taehyung menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri saat Jungkook mengerjai leher kanannya. Kedua tangannya memeluk kepala bersurai hitam arang itu dengan erat sembari bibirnya sibuk merintih.

Rintihan Taehyung semakin parah saat tangan cekatan Jungkook membuka celananya dan mulai mengelus kejantanannya. Taehyung ingin mengumpat karena Jungkook masih betah menggodanya. Bukannya mengocok dengan tempo cepat, Jungkook malah membiarkannya menderita dengan elusan yang terbilang pelan. Sangat pelan.

"Bi-bisakahh kauhh lebih cepathhh~ aahhh" geram Taehyung dengan desahan putus-putus.

Jungkook menyeringai kemudian kembali menyeret bibirnya menuju nipple Taehyung. Mengemutnya layaknya bayi yang menyusu. Membuat Taehyung melengkungkan punggungnya menahan nikmat.

"AHHH~~ Siallhhh~" pekiknya saat mendadak Jungkook menggenggam kejantanannya dengan pasti dan mengocoknya cepat.

Cairan precum keluar semakin banyak dari kejantanan Taehyung. Keringat mereka pun beradu menjadi satu. Menempel tanpa tahu malu.

Sayangnya ditengah kegiatan panas itu ponsel Jungkook berbunyi. Dengan kesal Taehyung merogoh saku Jungkook, berniat membuang ponsel itu. Namun seringainya muncul begitu mengetahui siapa si pemanggil.

"Junghh~ kekasihmuuhh~"

"Angkat saja" Jungkook berucap cuek. Dia masih asyik memainkan nipple Taehyung.

Taehyung mengangkat panggilan video dari kekasih Jungkook. Dan Taehyung hampir saja tertawa ditengah nafasnya yang memberat. Kekasih Jungkook sudah siap dengan pakaian seksi. Sepertinya mereka akan melakukan phone sex. Atau itu sebuah undangan agar Jungkook segera menggagahi wanita itu?

Jalang sekali.

"Ouh, apa yang kau lakukan? Mengundang Jungkook?"

" _Kenapa ponsel Jungkook ada padamu?! Kau siapa?!_ " suara amarah itu membuat Jungkook diam-diam terkekeh.

"Tentu saja Jungkook sedang ber-AHHH~" Taehyung reflek mengeluarkan ekspresi nikmat saat Jungkook menggigit nipple-nya dan menyentil kejantanannya. "Ya!"

"Kau terlalu lama. Cepat matikan" protes Jungkook.

"Kau dengar? Dia sedang bersamaku. Mau bicara dengannya?" dan tanpa menunggu jawaban kekasih Jungkook, Taehyung mengarahkan layar ponsel Jungkook pada si pemilik.

Dan, posisi Jungkook saat ini sedang menyusu. Jadi singkatnya, kekasih Jungkook melihatnya sedang bercumbu dengan orang lain.

"Kau mengganggu" gumam Jungkook.

" _Ju-Jungkookie?_ "

"Apa? Jangan menggangguku"

" _Aku bisa memuaskanmu malam ini! Tinggalkan jalang itu!"_

Jungkook melirik kemudian dengan sengaja menjilat nipple Taehyung pelan. Membuat Taehyung merintih dan kekasihnya melotot.

"Aku tak membutuhkanmu. Sejujurnya kau tidak memuaskanku. Jadi pergilah. Ah! Kau bukan kekasihku lagi" usai mengatakan hal itu, Jungkook meraih ponselnya dan melemparnya menjauh.

"Ya! Aku ingin melihat ekspresinya!" Taehyung menggerutu.

"Kau cukup lihat aku" Jungkook bangkit dan melepas semua pakaiannya.

.  
Dua jam berlalu. Dan mereka berdua masih asyik melakukan adegan panas itu. Entah sudah berapa kali Jungkook dan Taehyung keluar. Mereka seakan ingin mengosongkan kantong sperma mereka.

Taehyung mendongak saat menaik-turunkan tubuhnya. Rasanya begitu memabukkan saat kejantanan besar Jungkook menyentuh titik nikmatnya. Jungkook sendiri hanya memperhatikan semua ekspresi Taehyung sembari mencengkeram pinggang namja manis itu.

PLOK PLOK PLOK

Suara kulit beradu membuat libido Taehyung terus naik. Posisi uke on top adalah posisi kesukaannya. Taehyung bisa dengan bebas mendominasi kejantanan Jungkook di dalam lubangnya.

Terkadang dengan sengaja dia memutar pinggulnya, mengetatkan rektumnya dan memelankan tempo gerakannya. Terkadang juga Jungkook membalasnya dengan sodokan brutal saat Taehyung sengaja mengetatkan lubang.

"Kau yang terbaik Tae" puji Jungkook.

"Ah yahhh~ akuhh uunngghhh~" Taehyung tak sanggup mengeluarkan suara lagi selain desahan.

Ini terlalu nikmat. Jungkook selalu bisa membuatnya ketagihan dan 'lapar'. Jungkook adalah dewa sex-nya. Masternya.

"CUMMHHHH~" Taehyung menjerit saat gelombang orgasme kembali menghantamnya.

Taehyung merasa tubuhnya bergetar sebelum akhirnya ambruk di atas tubuh Jungkook. Jungkook mengecupi keningnya sebelum menggulingkan tubuhnya dan memberi pelukan hangat.

"Istirahatlah"

"Aku berjanji memberimu blow job kan?" tanya Taehyung dengan nafas terengah.

Dengan segera Taehyung melepas tautan lubangnya dengan kejantanan Jungkook kemudian menungging. Meraup kejantanan favoritnya dan memberi servis terbaik dari mulut dan lidahnya.

Rasanya puas melihat ekspresi terangsang Jungkook dan merasakan Jungkook yang kalap. Kalap disini adalah Jungkook yang dengan brutal mendorong kejantanannya hingga menyentuh pangkal tenggorokan Taehyung.

"Ah sial Taeehhh~" desah Jungkook saat dia merasakan miliknya mulai membesar.

Jungkook menekan kepala Taehyung saat orgasmenya tiba. Membuat Taehyung nyaris tersedak saat menelan sperma Jungkook. Dan Taehyung tentu saja tidak akan membiarkan setetes sperma Jungkook jatuh.

Setelah semua cairan putih kental itu tertelan dan bersih, Taehyung kembali menelusup ke pelukan Jungkook. Mengistirahatkan dirinya sebelum memulai kembali aktivitas panas mereka.

Dua jam bukanlah waktu yang cukup untuk Taehyung bercinta. Apalagi dengan Jungkook sebagai partner. Mustahil rasanya jika hanya dua jam.

Jadi biarkan mereka istirahat sebentar sebelum kembali memulai ronde berikutnya dan berikutnya.

.

END

.

Entah ini nyambung apa ngga. Entah ngefeel apa ngga. Dan entah udah sesuai ngga sama kepengenan kalian wkwkwkwk  
Aku ngga bisa bikin nc fix wkwkwk


End file.
